callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs (serial number 678452056Told during interrogation in the level "Ultimatum", also in the song in the credits.) is a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, and was initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez. Biography Griggs served throughout the Middle Eastern Theater with distinction alongside Lt. Vasquez's squad, searching for Khaled Al-Asad and helping to rescue the stranded War Pig . After securing War Pig, he defended the tank from OpFor attacks, and pushed through the nearby town to the rendezvous with the Sea Knight.'Outlaw 2-5'. He then participated in the attack on Al-Asad's capital, but was evacuated before the Nuclear Bomb went off. Along with other survivors, he assisted the SAS 'Bravo Team' when they were attacked in Azerbaijan. He remained with the SAS alongside Gaz and "Soap" MacTavish, as they searched for leads to Imran Zakhaev, supplier of the bomb that decimated the American forces in the Middle East. .]] An effort to capture Zakhaev's son Victor fails when he resorts to suicide, but his death attracts the ire of his father. Zakhaev comes out of hiding and captures a missile site in the Altay Mountains. While parachuting into the Altay region, Griggs is separated and captured by Ultranationalists in a nearby village. He is then rescued by the SAS during his interrogation. Before they can reach Zakhaev, two ICBMs are launched from the facility. Griggs helps to retake the missile site, giving Soap a chance to disarm the deployed missiles, and preventing others from being launched. During the team's evacuation attempt, Zakhaev's Mi-24 destroys a bridge leading to safety. It also blows up a fuel tanker on the bridge, incapacitating most of the SAS/Marine strike force. While dragging Soap to safety, Griggs engages enemies on the bridge, but is killed when he takes a bullet to the neck. Griggs' physical appearance is modeled after lead animator Mark Grigsby, who voices Griggs. His behavior in-game is a mix of casual and cameo; carrying CDs of rap music while fighting against Al-Asad's forces and often brandishing a light machine gun in a sleeveless top. Trivia *Griggs seems to be a fan favorite because of his smart remarks, cool personality and his post-game rap. *At the end of Charlie Don't Surf, Griggs will say that he has something better than Al-Asad's speech, and puts rap music into a stereo box. He moves his head to the beat. *Strangely, Griggs doesn't actually help John "Soap" MacTavish when he dragged him over; Soap was already behind a ruined car and Griggs dragged him into the open. However, he indirectly helped Soap kill Zakhaev, unless he felt the ruined car offered little protection compared to the full bulletproof jeep parallel to them, also as seen when Soap looks back at Price, the ruined car was on fire, it seems Griggs was pulling Soap out of the flames. *At the end of the credits, Mark Grigsby, Griggs' voice actor, can be heard rapping. *Throughout the game the only weapons he uses are the M249 SAW, the M4 Carbine, rarely the M9 and the M1911. And he briefly uses an MP5 in No Fighting In The War Room directly after he drops out of the air vent. *Griggs's M1911 has 8 rounds, instead of the 7 found in the usable M1911. However, this could be due to the fact that, although the magazine holds 7 rounds, he could also have one in the chamber. *Rightly so, Griggs seems to have a hatred for Al-Asad and Zakhaev because they killed his Marine team mates in the capital city. *Some say that the DVD cover and load screen of Call of Duty 4 is Griggs. *His dialog in The Bog suggests that he is a squad leader in Vasquez's platoon. *Sometimes he will say "Oh shi-" in Sins of the Father when the jeep crashes into the tower, however if the player doesn't miss a shot in the opening fight, he will say "Oh fuck!" *In 'Sins of the Father' Griggs does not use his M249 SAW but rather an M4 Carbine with a silencer. *Although in Game Over Griggs will have a two-tone M1911, rarely he will pull out an M9 in other missions. *Griggs doesn't wear a MCCUU blouse under his armor and deuce gear. *Griggs is the multiplayer announcer for the Marines in Call of Duty 4. *When Griggs is captured in Ultimatum he still has his gear, and his M249 SAW only a few feet away, and you can't pick it up before he gets it. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player may encounter a Ranger named "Grigsby", named for Mark Grigsby, whom Griggs is based on. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if you look around on certain levels and multiplayer maps a poster can be see that has a picture of Griggs, notably the poster looks like an ad for a stand up comedy act or him rapping. *A newsletter sheet in Loose Ends, a level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, claims that Makarov held up photos of the men responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. The article adds that among the SAS troopers, there was one U.S. Marine, obviously Griggs. *Griggs is seen in the opening credits getting shot in the neck by one of Zakhaev's men, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 there is an emblem available that is a picture of Griggs. *Despite common belief, the Navy SEALs announcer in'' Modern Warfare 2 is voiced by Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, not Mark Grigsby. *Griggs looks like Ghost Recon machine gunner Marcus Brown; they also use similar guns in that Marcus Brown uses the Mark 46 Mod 0 version of the M249 SAW in Ghost Recon 2 and the upscaled 7.62x51mm Mark 48 Mod 0 version in Advanced Warfighter and Advanced Warfighter 2. *Furthermore, Griggs, and most of the Marines in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, wear a patch on their right shoulder that looks very similar to the Ghost Recon patch. *In Modern Warfare 2, Soap tells Ghost to cut the chatter when he starts criticizing the Americans. This might be because Griggs, an American, saved him in the first game. *In the mission "All In", Griggs mysteriously becomes the least useful of all your teammates. He takes no cover, often standing mere feet away from enemy troops, firing blindly in their direction, while rarely (if ever) hitting any of them. This was observed primarily in Veteran Mode. *It is interesting to note that when Griggs is working with the S.A.S, he no longer wears his helmet, despite still operating in a combat situation. * He actually still has his helmet, but it is on his back rather than on his head. *In 'Sins of the Father' when waiting for the enemy convoy in the guard tower Griggs states: "Man, you look like clown in that outfit. Good thing you're up here, cuz you look nothin' like a Russian". You must listen carefully because there are no subtitles on this quote. *Also, because he said Soap looked like a clown, Soap could have had a mohawk then. * On one side of the Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition box "Night Vision Goggles Special Issue: 09.1548.481010. Griggs 678452056 Infinity Ward" can be found. *Griggs and Shepherd are the only characters in the Call of Duty series that appear in both campaigns (Griggs in the USMC and SAS campaign while Shepherd in the Rangers and 141.) *While working with the SAS, Griggs wears a short sleeved shirt under his combat gear, despite the cold Russian environment he is fighting in. * Griggs appears to wear a much different uniform in the USMC and the SAS campaign. *Griggs is reminiscent of Sergeant Avery Johnson in the Halo Series, as they are both African American, enjoy a certain type of music (rap for Griggs, and rock/"flip" for Johnson), and both have cool laid back personalities and snappy remarks. Both are seen using support weapons. Johnson, a sniper rifle, and Griggs, a machine gun. *An unused quote in the Sins of the Father mission can be found in the Game's Internal Files. Griggs can be heard there saying: "Who said there was no such thing as a Black Russian?" *Griggs does not wear his helmet in the Joint Op part of the campaign, it is always hanging from the back of his belt. Quotes References Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action